The Flower Fields
by CastieltheCompanion
Summary: Rose scampers off into an alien flower field where the Doctor joins her for some evening cutesy planetary visions.


The doors of the TARDIS creaked open as a scruffy-haired, grinning head poked out and examined its new environment. The Doctor pulled himself back into the TARDIS doors and hopped over onto the consol chairs.

"Ro-ose!" he hollered, delighted.

A muffled voice returned his. "One minute, Doctah, I'm still gettin' dressed!"

Still grinning, he stared at the riveted roof of his machine. He frowned in boredom and leapt up to go find Rose, running through the corridors to just barely skid-stop directly in front of her room.

Just as he raised his thin hand to knock, the door swung open and Rose stepped forward. She was wearing her hair in a single braid drooped over her left shoulder, her eyes beneath a lovely pair of sunglasses peeked from under a brown-brimmed hat topped with a pretty lace pink bow that the Doctor had gifted her on the planet Barcelona. Her shirt stooped into a flattering green tank top that gripped her delicious curves fittingly, snug under a black corduroy jacket. Black tights hugged her legs from the velvety black skirt she was wearing all the way down to her calf-high black combat boots, ready to explore the Doctor's newest adventure.

His mouth opened slightly, eyes wide, and shut again dryly. Rose laughed and stepped forward, eyes skimming his now clammy face.

The Doctor nervously swallowed, almost completely forgetting why he had come to fetch her in the first place.

Delighted, Rose giggled."Ready, Doctah? Allons-y!" she cried, racing towards the consol room.

Numbed, the Doctor stood there awkwardly another few minutes, still dazed. Clearing his throat, he came to, and furrowed his brow.

"He-eyy! That's MY line!" he started, running after Rose. Her laughter echoed throughout the TARDIS corridors, and the TARDIS hummed happily.

The Doctor's long legs caught up to the consol room just as Rose met with the double doors. He stopped in the entrance of the room, meeting her playful eyes, and opened his mouth to say something when she flung the door opened and flew out, slamming it behind her.

Stunned, the Doctor sprinted toward the doors. It was a new unfamiliar world for Rose, even he hadn't been outside yet, and his fears overwhelmed his recent playtime. The possible dangers built up in his mind as he jerked open the door and ran out; skidding to a halt in the grassy meadow he had landed in. He searched frantically in the jungle-like fauna for a sign that she had been there, and heard her distant cackle.

Racing off in the direction his Time Lord ears took him, he fought through messy plant life and finally reached a thickly grassed area surrounding a large, sloping rock in a clear-skied plain. It was relatively small, compared to where the TARDIS had landed, which was only about ten minutes behind him.

He crept out into the field and clambered onto the rock, where Rose had already comfortably spread and was now admiring the sunset, her head resting on her arms.

Rose grinned up at him and he smiled weakly back, relief and embarrassment flooding through him. He lay gently down next to her, catching her gaze, and time seemed to stop as the remaining drip of the star disappeared beyond the horizon.

The two moons glowered above them brilliantly, and they admired the eerie blue light they were now soaked in.

Suddenly the thick grass around them shivered, and in numerous selected spots small buds emerged, growing until they were well-sized stalks that furled into themselves, swaying slightly in the grassy breeze.

The Doctor and Rose watched on in awe, utterly transfixed as the strange flowers began to open towards the moonlight. Then they heard a slight soft singing, the wind in the plant stalks moving them to the music. It became a chorus of flower songs in the moonlight, echoing throughout their private field.

A grin grew across the Doctor and Rose's faces as they broke away from the enchanting musical flowers and met each other's eyes, both with amazed expressions of utter delight. They laughed softly at the beauty of the planet's night time, and lay back comfortably into the rock they had perched on, still gazing at each other.

Rose's face softened, grateful that she had her Doctor to witness the musical flowers of the strange planet with her.

The Doctor's eyes were nearly smiling as wide as his lips, and while his grin relaxed his happy eyes did not.

"Rose," he muttered, admiring the way the blue light made her blonde hair shimmer as strands of it fell from her braid in the wind.

"Yeh, Doctor?" her shaky whisper answered.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

Rose narrowed her eyes in certainty, and calmly answered, "Forever." in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't doubt her for a minute.

Both grinning like idiots, they leaned in towards each other, and the Doctor dug his face into her soft neck. Rose sighed contentedly.

"Good." the Doctor murmured into her strawberry-scented hair.

Rose cupped his face in her hands, and brought him to hers. She lightly shut her eyes as he leaned in, his eyes half-closed, and their lips met at last in a gentle, pure kiss.

The trees and flowers seemed to shiver at this. "Forever…." they echoed, murmuring her answer throughout the rest of the peaceful night.


End file.
